Một nụ hôn từ biệt
by HMSChocolate
Summary: Fic dịch: Trong cuộc chiến cuối cùng, Harry dừng lại để từ biệt Ginny trước khi đi vào Rừng cấm để đối mặt với Voldemort


**A Kiss Before Dying - Một nụ hôn từ biệt**

**Tóm tắt:** Trong cuộc chiến cuối cùng, Harry dừng lại để từ biệt Ginny trước khi đi vào Rừng cấm để đối mặt với Voldemort  
><strong>Tác giả:<strong> lilyevans_Jan30 - SIYE  
><strong>Dịch: <strong>HMSChocolate  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Original fic © lilyevans_Jan30- SIYE

**Author's Notes:**  
>Tôi viết fic này sau khi bàn luận với vài tác giả ở đây (SIYE. co. uk) về việc nếu họ là người viết DH, họ có viết như gì diễn ra không: cho Harry đi thẳng vào rừng mà không dừng lại. Chúng tôi cũng thảo luận sâu hơn là nếu bạn là một người đang đi đến với cái chết, liệu họ có thể không dừng lại từ biệt người họ yêu thương nhất không. Tôi đã phải tự tưởng tượng mình có mặt trong một chuyến bay 911 và nghĩ liệu lúc đó, nếu có cơ hội, liệu tôi có gọi cho gia đình không. Đó là cách tôi tìm hiểu cảm xúc của Harry.

Nhiều người cho rằng Harry sẽ không có cách nào dừng lại từ biệt Ginny được - vì cậu sẽ không thể tiếp tục đi tiếp. Tôi không đồng ý. Qua câu chuyện này, tôi muốn cho thấy rằng điều tôi nghĩ Harry nên làm và cần làm lúc đó là dừng lại. Tôi nghĩ, nhìn từ phía tác giả, JKR không cho Harry dừng lại vì một cảnh từ biệt sẽ cắt ngang sự căng thẳng của câu chuyện lúc đó. Tôi cũng nghĩ vì JKR biết Harry sẽ sống lại, nên bà dễ dàng cho Harry không dừng lại hơn, cũng như bà đã để cho chúng ta tưởng tượng ra sự hội ngộ của Harry và Ginny sau trận chiến.

Khi tôi đọc lại phần này của DH để viết fic này, tôi nhận ra rằng JKR không hề cho ta lý do tại sao Harry không dừng lại. Từ khi bước ra khỏi Tưởng ký, Harry nói cậu sẽ đánh đổi tất cả thời gian còn lại chỉ để thấy được những người cậu yêu, gia đình Weasley, Hermione, Luna, nhưng cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì họ không ở đó vì nếu cậu bắt đầu nhìn thấy họ, cậu sẽ không thể thôi nhìn. Đây là ý nghĩ của Harry lúc đó, về việc tại sao Harry không _đi tìm _những người thân để tạm biệt. Nhưng tại sao Harry lại không _dừng lại_khi thấy Ginny, đó là cái JKR không giả thích.

Tôi vẫn chưa biết được tôi sẽ làm gì nếu có bao giờ ở trong tình huống sinh tử như thế. Tôi không thể không đồng ý với cách JKR viết ra trong DH vì đó là cái bà cần làm nhưng tôi vẫn cảm thấy có gì đó đang thiếu. Tôi muốn viết ra một câu chuyện giải thích tại sao Harry sẽ và nên dừng lại và những gì đã xảy ra.

* * *

><p>Không có không khí.<p>

Đột nhiên, quanh nó không hề có chút không khí nào. Không có gì để thở, không có gì trong lồng ngực, không có gì.

Thật lạ lùng, Chiếc áo tàng hình đang làm nó ngạt thở. Đã đến lúc rồi, phải không?

Nó có cảm giác nó vừa rơi từ chổi thần xuống đất và cảm thấy choáng váng. Nhưng nó không có vết thương nào từ cú ngã.

Trừ nỗi đau trong tim. Nó không biết làm thế nào mà trái tim nó vẫn đập, dù nó không thể thở, dù mỗi nhịp đập đều đếm ngược một giây phút trong thời gian ngắn ngủi nó còn lại.

Từ lúc biết được số phận của nó đã được định đoạt, lý do nó phải là người chiến đấu Voldemort, cơ thể Harry đã tự cử động mà không cần nó nghĩ ngợi gì. Nó đi ra khỏi văn phòng hiệu trưởng, đi xuống tầng lầu. Nó nhìn cảnh chiến tranh chết chóc quanh nó với ánh mắt vô cảm, nghe tiếng kêu khóc mà không thể hiểu được chúng. Nó nói chuyện với Neville vì cần thiết mà không nghĩ ngợi gì. Không có gì có thể ngăn cản nó đi làm nhiệm vụ của mình. Chặng đường đi vào Rừng cấm và chặng đường còn lại của cuộc đời nó giờ là một, và sẽ cùng kết thúc ở một chỗ.

Voldemort, Lời nguyền chết chóc, cái Trường sinh linh giá cuối cùng bị phá vỡ, một cái chết.

Không có gì để làm, ngoài việc tiếp tục bước đi.

Nhưng bây giờ, nó không thể thở.

Lý do thật dễ thấy, dù đầu óc của nó, không hề nhìn những thứ xung quanh, lúc đầu không cho nó thấy. Nhưng rồi nó cũng không thể không thấy.

Ginny.

Cô bé đang quỳ trên thảm cỏ, cạnh một cô gái bị thương, nói với cô gái rằng tất cả sẽ ổn. Tiếng nói của Ginny đã phá vỡ cái vỏ bọc quanh Harry trong khi không gì có thể làm thế. Nó ước gì người cô bé đang an ủi là nó. Giọng nói cô bé lúc này làm nó nhớ tới một khoảnh khắc trong năm thứ sáu. Đó là lần đầu nó thú nhận với Ginny rằng nó sợ. Sợ về việc phải hoàn thành lời tiên tri, sợ rằng liệu nó - không, **cả hai**người họ - có thể có một tương lai không. Lo sợ cho gia đình Ginny và bạn bè họ.

_"Anh có sợ Voldemort không?" Ginny đang ngồi trong lòng nó trong khi nó tựa lưng vào cây "của chúng" bên bờ hồ. Việc nó không phải nhìn vào mặt cô bé làm cuộc nói chuyện như dễ dàng hơn. Nếu nó nhìn cô bé, nó sẽ phải nhìn vào đôi mắt đó và nó sẽ không thể nói, vì nó không muốn nhìn thấy sự đau khổ và buồn bã trong đôi mắt đó. Nó không muốn làm ai phải buồn thế vì lời nói của nó. Và dù sao thì nó cũng không thể nhìn Ginny nhiều mà không muốn hôn cô bé và không nghĩ gì nữa._

_"Không," nó trả lời thành thật. "Anh không sợ hắn." Nó nghĩ một chút. "Anh đã đối mặt với hắn nhiều lần, anh chưa bao giờ sợ hắn. Anh nghĩ anh ghét hắn quá. Hắn quá xấu xa để sợ hãi."_

_Nó nghĩ một chút. "Điều anh sợ nhất là anh sẽ phải làm những gì để có được lúc đó - lúc đối mặt với hắn. Và còn đáng sợ hơn là nghĩ về việc mọi người sẽ phải làm gì - và Voldemort và các Tử thần thực tử có thể làm gì. Anh sợ những người anh...anh yêu thương sẽ bị hại, vì anh. Em thấy điều gì đã xảy ra ở Sở bí mật. Tất cả sẽ chỉ tồi tệ hơn, trước khi tất cả kết thúc. Khi ta đến đoạn cuối, trước khi tất cả kết thúc...Anh chỉ hy vọng lúc đó những người anh yêu sẽ còn sống để thấy lúc đó..."_

Nó còn nhớ câu trả lời của Ginny. Cô bé đã dùng giọng nói thông cảm và bình tĩnh mà cô đang dùng với cô gái này, và lời nói của Ginny lúc đó ôm lấy Harry như một tấm chăn ấm.

_"Anh biết đây không chỉ là cuộc chiến của anh, Harry à, dù lời tiên tri có nói gì đi nữa." Nó muốn ngắt lời nhưng cô bé quay mặt về phía nó và đặt một ngón tay lên môi nó. "Shhh. Em biết, em biết có những điều anh không thể nói với em. Nhưng tất cả bọn em đều có phần trong cuộc chiến này. Mẹ em đã mất hai người anh trong cuộc chiến đầu tiên, trước khi anh được sinh ra. Bố em bị gọi là kẻ phản bội cả đời. Gia đình em cũng đang chiến đấu vì những gì chúng ta tin tưởng; cả gia đình em đang chiến đấu với anh." Cô bé nhìn vào mắt nó. "Với anh, Harry à, không phải cho anh. Đến lúc cuối cùng đó, cả gia đình em sẽ ở đó. Đến cuối." Ginny ôm chặt lấy nó để nó còn nhìn thấy cô bé nữa và giọng nói của cô bé chỉ là hơi thở phảng phất trên mặt nó._

_"Em sẽ ở đó. Mãi mãi."_

Giờ đây, đứng trong chiếc áo tàng hình, nhìn Ginny, Harry nhận ra nó đã nói dối. Bây giờ là lúc nó phải đối mặt với Voldemort, và nó đang sợ.

_Liệu có phải nó sợ vì nó biết mọi thứ sẽ kết thúc thế nào không?_

Harry không biết câu trả lời cho câu hỏi này. Nếu nó biết nó có chút hy vọng có thể sống sót, có lẽ nó sẽ cảm thấy khác. Nếu tất cả là một cuộc chiến, nó có thể nghĩ về chiến lược và bùa chú và cách đánh lạc hướng.

Nhưng nó không có những thứ đó.

Nó chỉ có giọng nói của Ginny trong đầu và sự mất mát trong tim.

Nhưng giọng nói của Ginny đang lặng đi và Harry nhận ra đôi chân đáng nguyền rủa của nó đang đưa nó về phía Khu rừng, cách xa Ginny.

_Như thế này tốt hơn. Mình đã chết rồi. Từ biệt sẽ làm tất cả khó khăn hơn_.

_**Khó hơn cho mày hay cho cô ấy?**_ Một giọng nói khác vang lên trong đầu nó, làm nó thức tỉnh khỏi trạng thái mộng du chờ đợi bóng tối của nó.

_Cho cả hai._Nó nghĩ nhưng rồi nó biết mình đang nói dối.

_**Mày nghĩ mày sẽ không thể tiếp tục, nếu mày dừng lại cho cô ấy. **_Cái giọng nói đó lại vang lên, không để nó yên.

Đó là sự thật. Chỉ nhìn Ginny thôi đã là đau đớn lắm. Nó có thể dừng lại nói chuyện với cô bé không? Chạm vào cô bé? Hôn cô bé? Nó sẽ không thể ra đi, phải không?

Nếu nó tự thú nhận với mình thì nó cũng hơi hy vọng cuối cùng Ginny sẽ không để nó đi.

Nhưng điều đó sẽ không xảy ra.

Nhưng giọng nói kia vẫn chưa dứt. _**Thế còn nỗi đau của cô ấy? Nếu cô ấy là người nằm đó bị thương thì sao?**_

_Không có lựa chọn nào. Tất nhiên mình sẽ dừng lại nếu cô ấy bị thương. _

_**Đúng. Và cô đang bị tổn thương, ở ngay kia, dưới đất. Chỉ có cái cô ấy còn chưa biết. **_

"Nhưng nếu mình...nếu phải nói với cô ấy...nói với cô ấy sẽ làm tất cả tồi tệ hơn." Harry không còn nhận ra là nó đã nói câu này ra.

_**Tại sao?**_

"Vì bắt cô ấy phải đau khổ vì mình trước khi mình chết là không công bằng. Thật độc ác. Sau tất cả...nỗi đau của cô ấy sẽ hoàn toàn thât. Bây giờ tất cả có quá nhiều nỗi đau để bắt cô ấy đau đớn khi mình ở đây."

_**Mày chỉ nghĩ về nỗi đau của mày. Mày không muốn thấy cô ấy đau khổ. Nhưng cô ấy sẽ đau khổ, dù mày có làm gì đi nữa. Và sau này, mày sẽ không ở đó để an ủi cô ấy.**_

"Cô ấy sẽ không phải biết..."

_**Cô ấy sẽ không phải biết là cô ấy đã có cơ hội để ngăn mày lại, phải không? Vì một phần trong mày muốn bị ngăn lại. **_

"Ginny sẽ không bao giờ làm thế..."

_**Đúng! Ginny sẽ không làm thế. Và đó là lý do mày phải an ủi cô ấy bây giờ. Trước khi mày bỏ cô ấy lại một mình**_**.**

Giọng nói trong tim nó đã thắng giọng nói trong đầu nó. Nó không còn nhận ra nó đã quay người lại và bước về phía nó từng đứng nhưng ý định của nó vững chắc. Nó đã bỏ cô bé trong cả một năm trời, mà vài ba từ họ nói với nhau tối nay và những cái nhìn lặng lẽ sẽ không thể trở thành những ký ức cuối cùng của Ginny về nó, sau tất cả những thời gian xa nhau như thế. Nó không thể bỏ cô bé sau khi nó đã từ chối không cho cô bé chiến đấu, sau những lời căn dặn phải giữ mình an toàn của nó.

_Cô ấy sẽ giết mình nếu mình không dừng lại từ biệt. _

Ý nghĩ lạ lùng đó phát ra từ đâu, nó không biết và Harry suýt cười vì sự ngớ ngẩn của câu nói đó. Nhưng câu nói đó thật đúng với Ginny và nó không thể không mỉm cười. Nhưng chỉ một giây sau, nó lại nghiêm nghị, vì nó lại nhận ra sự thật là gì. Nó không còn thời gian để cười.

Ginny đang đứng ở chỗ đó, nhìn hai người khác khiêng cô gái kia về phía lâu đài. Chỉ khi họ đã khuất bóng, cô bé mới nhìn quanh, tìm thêm người khác bị thương. Harry đứng cách cô bé chỉ vài mét, vẫn dưới tấm áo tàng hình. Nó đứng và nhìn.

Ginny bước đi vài bước, rồi dừng lại. Mắt cô bé nheo lại, tập trung, như vẻ có thể nghe thấy tiếng gì đó nhưng không hiểu nó là gì. Sau một lúc, cô bé lắc đầu và bước về phía lâu đài. Harry không thể đợi nữa.

"Ginny."

Cô bé dừng bước. "Harry?"

"Anh...anh đang ở đây." Nó cởi chiếc áo tàng hình ra, nhưng không thể bước tới phía Ginny.

Ginny cũng không hề bước tới. Cô bé chỉ nhìn nó trong một phút lâu dài với vẻ mặt nó không thể đọc được. Cứ như vẻ cô bé không biết nên hét lên, hay khóc, hay ôm lấy nó hay độn thổ cả hai đứa ra khỏi đây. Nhưng Harry hiểu. Ginny biết. Nó có thể đoán được câu nói tiếp theo của cô bé.

"Không, Harry." Ginny không hét, không khóc, không nài nỉ. Cô bé hoàn toàn bình tĩnh, như thể logic là thứ duy nhất cô cần để thuyết phục nó.

Trong những tình huống khác, sự bình tĩnh của Ginny sẽ là đủ. Nó tin tưởng cô bé, và ý nghĩ của cô bé không cần nó giải thích nhiều. Nhưng sự kiên định đó sẽ không giúp gì vào lúc này. Với tất cả sức lực còn lại, nó phá vỡ chút hy vọng mong manh họ còn lại cho tương lai.

"Anh phải làm thế, Ginny. Không có cách nào khác."

"Đừng." Cô bé vẫn bình tĩnh, nhưng có chút gì đó hoang mang trong giọng nói, như thể cô bé biết những lời nói sẽ không có tác dụng. "Em đã nói với anh, tất cả không phải chỉ về anh. Tất cả mọi người đều ở đây, như em hứa. Em đang ở đây. Chúng ta sẽ chiến đấu. Anh...anh không phải lúc nào cũng phải là anh hùng."

Cô bé đang bước tới gần nó và dù màn đêm đầy mùi máu, chết chóc và nước mắt, Harry vẫn ngửi thấy mùi hương hoa phảng phất quanh cô và làm nó cảm thấy không vững. Nó khó khăn lắm mới nói được câu tiếp theo, không nhìn vào mắt cô bé, giọng nói của nó lộ hết sự cay đắng và mất mát và sợ hãi nó phải chịu đựng từ khi bước ra khỏi Tưởng ký.

"Anh không còn là anh hùng nữa, Ginny. Anh là...nạn nhân. Vật hiến tế."

Nó không chịu đựng được nữa. Với một tiếng kêu, nó bước tới và ôm cô bé thật chặt. Nó có thể cảm thấy nhịp đập của tim Ginny và nó tự hỏi liệu trái tim đó có biết không. Nếu nó có thể cảm thất tất cả sẽ kết thúc như thế này.

Câu nói tiếp theo là câu nói khó khăn nhất của cuộc đời nó.

"Tất cả không thể kết thúc nếu anh không chết."

Cô bé ngước lên nhìn vào mắt nó và có thể thấy sự thật trong đó. Không phải là anh hùng, không có kế hoạch hay chuyến đi bí mật. Chỉ biết được một cách tuyệt vọng là không có sự lựa chọn nào khác.

"Nếu anh không..." Đó không phải là câu hỏi.

"Thì hắn không thể bị đánh bại."

"Tại sao, Harry?" Cô bé không hỏi, nhưng nó nghe được câu hỏi thật đó. _Tại sao lại là anh? _Cô bé nghĩ nó chỉ muốn giữ mọi người an toàn. Và đúng là nó đang làm thế. Nhưng đó không phải tất cả.

Nó phải đưa hai năm cố gắng, tìm kiếm các Trường sinh linh giá vào một vài câu nói ngắn ngủi. Nó biết một giờ đồng hồ Voldemort cho nó đang sắt cạn. Nó sẽ phải ra đi nhanh thôi.

"Anh...Voldemort và anh..." Các từ ngữ không đến. Nó nhìn ra chỗ khác. Rồi cuối cùng nó bắt đầu lại.

"Anh và Voldemort có một sự kết nối. Từ lần đâu hắn cố giết anh, có một phần của hắn đã nhập vào trong anh." Harry có thể cảm thấy Ginny đang run trong vòng tay nó. "Khi anh sống..." Nó không nói được nữa nhưng Ginny đã kết thúc câu nói đó.

"Thì hắn không thể chết."

Harry không còn phải giải thích nữa. Tất cả đã rõ ràng. Nó có thể thấy trong mắt cô bé là Ginny hiểu tất cả.

Đây là kết thúc của họ.

Harry nhận ra sự tuyệt vọng trên mặt Ginny lúc đó. Đó là cảm giác nó và Ron đã phải chịu đựng, trong tầng hầng của nhà Malfoy, nghe tiếng gào thét của Hermione. Đó là vẻ mặt không có chút hy vọng nào. Và ngay lập tức, sự tuyệt vọng đó mở đường cho một nỗi đau sắc bén trên mặt cô bé.

_Thấy không? Đây là lý do mình không nên dừng lại!_ Harry mắng cái giọng nói đã thuyết phục nó đến bên Ginny. _Hãy nhìn xem cô ấy đang đau khổ thế nào!_

_**Mày nhìn lại mày xem. Cô ấy đau khổ cho mày, chứ không phải cho cô ấy.**_

Harry nhìn Ginny với đôi mắt ướt, cũng ướt như mát cô bé. Cả hai giọng nói kia đều sai. Nỗi đau không phải vì nó, không phải vì Ginny. Vì họ.

Một giọn nói vang lên khắp bãi cỏ, phá vỡ bầu im lặng. "Harry Potter! Ta đang đợi!"

Voldemort.

"Ngươi sẽ tiếp để bạn bè người tự hy sinh vì ngươi sao? Để họ chết? Ngươi có thể cứu tất cả, nhưng đang sắp hết thời gian. Ngươi còn 15 phút. Hãy nghĩ về bạn bè của ngươi, Harry Potter."

Rồi tất cả lại im lặng.

"Gin . . . Ginny . . ." Harry không thể nói được gì. Không có thời gian cho nó nói tất cả những gì cần nói, bảo cô bé hứa sẽ tiếp tục sống, nhờ cô bé từ biệt Ron và Hermione, cảm ơn gia đình cô bé. Nó phải tin tưởng rằng Ginny hiểu hết tất cả.

"Shhh." Sự bình tĩnh của Ginny cũng đang lung lay, như thể cô bé cố gắng lắm mới giữ được mình. "Đừng...cứ ôm em một lúc."

Nó ôm cô bé, cố gắng loại hết các ý nghĩ khác ngoài Ginny ra khỏi đầu, Ginny đang run trong vòng tay nó. Và rồi họ đang hôn nhau, nụ hôn bắt đầu nhẹ nhàng nhưng rồi trở nên sâu hơn, với một cảm giác tuyệt vọng mà, với Harry, không có chút ý nghĩa nào, nhưng nó không thể không cảm thấy sự tuyệt vọng đó.

Đó không phải là một nụ hôn hạnh phúc và đầy nắng. Harry vẫn cảm thấy tất cả những gì đang bao quanh họ, nó biết nụ hôn sẽ mang lại những gì cho nó và Ginny. Nhưng cảm giác có Ginny trong vòng tay đang bao trùm lấy nó. Và nó biết, khi nó đưa môi lên má, lên tóc Ginny, là cô bé sẽ đủ mạnh mẽ để đưa nó đi, dù nó có không có sức mạnh đó đi nữa.

Nụ hôn kết thúc. Harry và Ginny chỉ đứng đó trên bãi cỏ, ôm lấy nhau, cả hai đều không muốn buông ra, nhưng đều biết đó là điều phải làm.

"Anh yêu em, Ginny." Nó chưa bao giờ nói câu đó.

"Vâng." Không có gì nhiều để nói nữa. Nhưng rồi...

"Em yêu anh, Harry."

Cả đời nó, chưa ai nói câu đó với nó, hay ít nhất, nó không nhớ được. Làm thế nào mà nó có thể quay lưng lại với tình yêu đó?

Nhưng nó biết.

"Anh biết, Ginny. Mãi mãi."

Đó là lý do nó yêu Ginny đến thế. Vì cô bé là người có thể đẩy nó đi; cô bé có thể hôn nó và yêu nó và thúc đẩy nó đến với cái chết vì đó là điều đúng đắn - không, đó là điều duy nhất nó có thể làm. Harry đã cảm thấy biết ơn khi, một năm trước, Ginny đã chấp nhận sự ra đi của nó với tất cả sự cảm thông và mạnh mẽ. Giờ nó càng kinh ngạc hơn khi nhận ra sức mạnh của Ginny đủ để cô bé làm những gì.

Không có người con gái nào khác có thể để nó đi, và đó cũng là lý do không có người con gái nào khác có thể thuyết phục nó dừng lại.

Nó thả lỏng vòng tay quanh Ginny và đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng lên trán cô bé. Rồi nó nhặt chiếc áo tàng hình lên, nhìn cô bé, và không biết làm thế nào nó có thể thôi nhìn.

Nhưng rồi Ginny đã quyết định thay nó. Cô bé gật đầu, nước mắt rơi trên má, và quay đi trước, quay lưng về phía nó, nhìn về phía lâu đài.

"Khi em nhìn lại, anh đã đi rồi."

Harry gật đầu, dù cô bé không còn nhìn nó nữa. Tất cả những cảm xúc trong những phút vừa qua đang thoát khỏi nó, và sự tê liệt đang bao trùm lấy nó một lần nữa. Nó khoác chiếc áo vào người.

Sức mạnh của Ginny thúc đẩy nó, nhẹ nhàng, rồi khẩn cấp hơn. Nó lui bước, rồi quay người, bước đi, cố gắng giữ hình ảnh cuối cùng đó của Ginny trong đầu, kể cả khi Khu rừng đang hiện ra trước mặt nó.

Vẫn không có không khí. Nhưng điều đó sẽ sớm không còn ý nghĩa gì nữa.

**Hết**


End file.
